


Sapphic vibes

by MCorin



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's more of a prompt than an actual story, Lesbians, Sapphics, Somebody please expand this, This is super duper short, because I can't be bothered to write actual stories and I don't have a tumblr, sapphic vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCorin/pseuds/MCorin
Summary: Quick flirt between Jade and Tori (lesbian flirting, meaning progressing way too quickly in a relationship)
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Sapphic vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short! I may rewrite it to be a longer story someday, but let's be honest - I'm not going to. You can, though! Hell, you can copy and paste this entire exchange into a longer story as long as you give me the proper credit.

Jade: “We should get married and live in a cabin in the woods with our six cats.”

Tori: “Ooh, sapphic vibes, I dig it.”

Jade: “Thought you would ;)”

Andre, Beck and Robbie: *confusion*


End file.
